commercial_city_rp_penial_codefandomcom-20200213-history
Penial Code
__FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ TITLE 1 - CRIMES AGAINST THE PERSON 240 PC. Assault Any person who, except in self-defense, places another person in reasonable fear of harm, or any person who attempts to cause harm to another. 240 PC is a misdemeanor, punishable by up to 6 months of imprisonment in county jail. 245(a)(1) PC. Assault with a Deadly Weapon Any person who attempts to cause or threaten immediate harm to another whilst using a weapon, tool, or other dangerous items to communicate that threat. Any person who commits an assault upon another person with a deadly weapon or instrument, not including a firearm. 245(a)(1) PC is a misdemeanor, punishable by up to 1 year of imprisonment in county jail. 242 PC. Battery Any person who unlawfully causes harm to another, except in self-defense, with the intention to do so. 242 PC is a misdemeanor, punishable by up to 6 months of imprisonment in county jail. 243(d) PC. Aggravated Battery Any person who intentionally and unlawfully uses great or continued force of violence against another person. 243(d) PC is a felony, punishable by up to 1 year of imprisonment in county jail or by up to 4 years of imprisonment in a state penitentiary. 210.5 PC. False Imprisonment Any person who: # without consent, detains or arrests another person for an extended period of time. # without consent, restricts one's freedom of movement from another person for an extended period of time. # performs an unlawful citizen's arrest. 210.5 PC is a felony, punishable by up to 1 year of imprisonment in county jail or by up to 4 years of imprisonment in a state penitentiary. 207 PC. Kidnapping Any person who detains or arrests another without their consent: # with premeditated aforethought or; # for a very long period of time or; # for the purpose of holding that individual ransom of any kind. 207 PC is a felony, punishable by up to 8 years of imprisonment in a state penitentiary. 664 PC. Attempted Murder Any person who: # unlawfully attempts to kill another person or cause life-threatening harm to another person with premeditated actions. # through criminal accident, negligence, or in the "heat of passion", causes severe or life-threatening bodily harm to another person. 664 PC is a felony, punishable by up to 10 years of imprisonment in a state penitentiary. 187 PC. Murder Any person who unlawfully kills another human being. Murder is categorized by degrees of first, second and capital murder. Subsection (a) First-degree (a) Any person who commits murder associated with the following shall be classed as first-degree murder: # Using a destructive device or explosive, a weapon of mass destruction, poison, or metal piercing ammunition # Torturing someone # Murdering someone willfully, deliberately, and with premeditation or if an individual is killed in any of the following crimes: # Arson # Robbery # Burglary # Carjacking Train Wrecking # Kidnapping # Mayhem # Torture # Rape # Unlawful Acts of Sodomy # Forcible Acts of Penetration # Lewd Acts with a Minor Subsection (b) Second-degree (b) Any person who commits murder willfully but without malice or premeditation shall be classed as second-degree murder. Subsection © Capital © Any person who commits murder under the following shall be classed as capital murder: # The murder of another for financial gain; # The murder of a state-employed person such as a police officer, firefighter or public official; # The murder of another because of their race, color, religion, etc.; # The murder of another by drive-by; # the murder of more than one victim. 187(a) PC, "first-degree murder", is a felony punishable by 25 years to life. 187(b) PC, "second-degree murder", is a felony punishable by 15 years to life. 187© PC, "capital murder", is a felony punishable by death or imprisonment in a state penitentiary for life without the possibility of parole or by imprisonment in the state penitentiary for a term of 25 years to life, or death. TITLE 2 - CRIMES AGAINST PROPERTY AND CRIMINAL PROFITEERING